phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Robot Riot
|image= AT2D Image9.jpg |caption= |band= Love Händel |band2=Love Händel |album= Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions |released= September 13, 2010 (Demo) |performed= |genre= Rock |label= |runtime= 03:15 5:18 (album) |before= Bouncin' Around The World |after= |video=B_UkOUaU2Ow }} is a song that is slated for use in the Disney Channel Original Movie, "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension". Lyrics It's gonna be a mechanized melee A bit of a big bot brawl When we get through you're gonna know it's true The more metallic they are the harder they fall And don't mess with me 'cause I'm a whole lot of trouble when I'm backed up against the wall We're gonna kick some robot chassis So you better tell your robot nation Have a robot prayer 'cause you better prepare For an automaton annihilation You think you're gonna take us down Well, mechanical man you just try it You gonna ride that rail out of town This is a robot riot I think you know what I mean This is a robot riot I'm gonna break you down and sell you for scrap metal but I'll keep enough to build myself a trampoline 'Cause you're momma was a blender and your dad was just a washing machine This is a robot riot I'm gonna rip you up, I'm gonna break you down I'm gonna take you to a chop shop down town You know that you'll be dreadin' this android Armageddon I think you better check your fluids 'cause I know you're sweatin' You know you're gonna lose and sing the robot blues You'll blow a fuse and take a robot snooze I will deactivate ya, cuz I kinda hate you Don't want to beat around the bushes gonna decimate you This is a robot riot Oh man it's on I'm gonna rip you up and put you back together In a new configuration just to mow my lawn 'Cause your sister is a fridge and you know her light is always on This is a robot riot Robot Riot Robot Riot Robot Riot Robot Riot This is a robot riot! You better listen up Cuz i got some breaking news I'm gonna melt you down and pour you on some baby shoes I'm really on a mission I call it demolition And when i'm with ya ??? ???? strive. You're gonna take a dive I'm gonna mess you up and devastate your hard drive I'm gonna shut you down, i'm teaching you a lesson Rip out your CPU and show it to you still processing I'm gonna rip you up I'm gonna break you down I'm gonna take you to a chop shop down town You know that you'll be dreadin' this android Armageddon I think you better check your fluids 'cause I know you're sweatin' You know you're gonna lose and sing the robot blues You'll blow a fuse and take a robot snooze I will deactivate you you know I kind of hate you Don't want to beat around the bushes gonna decimate you Robot Riot Robot Riot Robot Riot Robot Riot (Repeat x2) Background information *Jaret Reddick confirmed the song in this tweet on September 14, 2010. *The original demo was recorded lo-fi in Martin Olson's office at Disney using Garageband and no mics. Dan Povenmire sang the lead and Swampy Marsh, Martin Olson and Jaret Reddick played guitar and sang backups. *The laughing at the end of the demo is that of Olson and Reddick. They found the fact that they stopped playing at exactly the same time rather amusing. *The Movie version is the 3rd longest song, behind Kick It Up a Notch, and Summer Belongs to You. The Album version however, would be the 2nd longest, behind only Kick It Up a Notch. *The phrase "The more metallic they are, the harder they fall" is a reference to the common phrase "The bigger they are, the harder they fall." Songwriters *Dan Povenmire, Swampy Marsh, Martin Olson & Jaret Reddick (of Bowling For Soup). Continuity Category:Songs Category:Season 3 songs Category:Movie songs Category:Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension Category:Love Händel